Change My Life
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Kehadiran Sakura Haruno telah berhasil mengubah hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Rated T & warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: !Hola, mi amigo! Saya datang untuk memperbaiki sekaligus merapikan cerita abal ini. ^^ Tentu saja dengan update-nya juga! Maaf ya kelamaan banget. Kebiasaan saya suka kehilangan ide di tengah jalan (;A;) /digebukin

Anyway, please enjoy~

.

.

Change My Life

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Change My Life © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: AU, OOC, and character death))

.

.

"Jangan bunuh aku, kumohon!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai salah satu anggota dari sebuah organisasi di kota ini." pemuda berambut _raven _itu mulai menodongkan lucifer hitam miliknya. Kedua mata _onyx_nya menatap seorang pria yang dalam hitungan detik saja akan terenggut nyawanya oleh timah panas sang lucifer.

"Ka-kau anggota Uchi—" belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan jawabannya. Timah panas itu sudah terlebih dahulu menembus kulit dadanya.

"Benar. Sasuke Uchiha. Ingat namaku baik-baik." si pemuda _onyx_ tersebut meninggalkan target yang sudah terbunuh. Dan menghilang dari balik gelapanya malam.

_Part. I_

Sakura Haruno

'Seorang petinggi Gangsta Range ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak menembus jantungnya. Hingga saat ini belum diketahui siapa pelaku yang membunuhnya.'

"Haahhh~ keduluan lagi deh." ujar seorang wanita berpakaian yukata putih bermotif bunga sakura seraya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang rambut merah muda sebahunya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Cari target yang lain." ia bergegas meninggalkan kedai teh bergaya _Old Chinese_ tersebut setelah menyerahkan sejumlah kepingan emas untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang tadi ia habiskan.

x.X.x

Gangsta Range, sebuah kota tersembunyi di pedalaman Konoha. Sebagian dari penghuni kota ini adalah para kriminal. Termasuk dua organisasi hebat, Akatsuki dan Uchiha. Kedua organisasi ini sangat di takuti oleh para penghuni Gangsta Range. Meskipun hebat, kedua organisasi ini hanya memiliki sedikit anggota. Akatsuki 10 orang, sementara Uchiha 5 orang. Legenda mengatakan bahwa masing-masing organisasi itu memiliki anggota yang sangat ditakuti. Itachi dan Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak yang mengetahui, Itachi adalah seorang kakak kandung dari Sasuke. Ia mengkhianati Uchiha dan berpaling kepada Akatsuki setelah menerima ajakan salah satu kerabat dekat yang dulunya pernah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kecil hancur. Dan bersumpah akan membunuh kakaknya sendiri sampai saat ini.

Kini Sasuke tengah menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak diantara tingginya dua bangunan yang mengapitnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jubah hitam dengan lambang _Uchiwa_ atau kipas yang menempel sempurna pada bagian kanan atas.

Saat sedang asyiknya berjalan, telepon genggam dalam sakunya bordering. Segera ia melihat siapa yang menghubungi, dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Selamat, Sasuke! Kau berhasil membunuh target yang kita bicarakan kemarin. Targetmu selanjutnya adalah Akatsuki. Siapapun. Bunuh siapapun dari organisasi tersebut agar hanya ada satu organisasi di kota ini." jelas sebuah suara berat dari balik telepon genggam Sasuke.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Selamat menjalankan tugasmu." bersamaan dengan itu, hubungan telepon pun terputus.

'Aku tidak terlalu mengenal dengan baik anggota Akatsuki. Tapi yang kutahu pasti,' Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Itachi. Ya, Itachi Uchiha."

"Kakak, lihat ini! Kasihan burung merpati ini. Sayapnya patah." ujar seorang anak kecil sembari menggendong seekor burung merpati putih yang patah sayapnya.

"Benarkah? Coba sini aku lihat." ujar seorang gadis beryukata putih dengan rambut merah muda sebahu. Jika diperhatikan, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama seperti gadis yang keluar dari kedai pagi ini. Kedua mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus pada sayap sang merpati yang tengah diobati dan dibalutnya.

"Nah, selesai. Untuk sementara burung ini kakak yang rawat ya?"

"Iya! Tolong jaga ia baik-baik ya, kak?"

"Tentu!" sang gadis tertawa renyah seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis tadi hanya dapat terdiam terpaku. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada seorang gadis baik hati yang menolong seekor binatang seperti itu. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang mengingat di Gangsta Range, jangankan untuk menolong binatang. Manusia saja ditinggalkan ditengah jalan walaupun sudah tak bernyawa.

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, "Kau terlalu baik."

x.X.x

Gelap malam sudah menggantung di langit Gangsta Range malam ini. Seusai mengisi tenaga dan membersihkan dirinya. Sasuke kembali meniggalkan kediaman kecilnya untuk menjalankan misi kali ini. Harus ada yang terbunuh. Ya, harus ada anggota Akatsuki yang mati tertembus timah panas lucifer kesayangannya. Dan orang itu..

"Itachi Uchiha."

Sang waktu terlalu berjalan dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya tanpa disadari kita telah tiba di sebuah gang kecil yang hampir terletak dimana saja dalam kota Gangsta Range. Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya sekalipun apa yang ia dengar adalah hembusan sang angin malam yang membuat kebanyakan orang ingin mempertebal baju mereka.

"Siapapun itu. Keluar." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Rupanya aku ketahuan."

"Kau-"

"Apa kabar adikku yang bodoh? Masih ingatkah kau dengan kakakmu ini? Itachi Uchiha?" ia, lelaki itu, berdiri dengan tegapnya pada salah satu penyangga bangunan tua dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang sedikit menari-nari akibat hembusan sang angin.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan kabar orang bodoh sepertiku? Dan untuk apa kau berada di tempat ini?" dari balik jubahnya, Sasuke mulai menyiapkan lucifer kesayangannya.

"Ah, sama seperti dulu. Kau bukanlah tipikan orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Dan lagi—" Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya sementara. "Aku ingin mempermudah tugasmu. Kau mendapatkan tugas untuk membunuh salah satu anggota organisasiku, 'kan?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak. Aku merasa terbantu kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang." ajak Itachi seraya melebarkan seringainya.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar letupan-letupan keras yang berasal dari senjata kedua bersaudara itu. Revolver bertemu lucifer. Keduanya sama kuat. Imbang. Akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui siapa pemenang dari adu tembak ini.

"Hebat juga kau, Sasuke." ujar Itachi seraya mengelak dari terkaman peluru lucifer milik Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Selama kau pergi. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal baru."

Mereka terus saja beradu. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa lelah yang terpancar dari raut wajah Itachi maupun Sasuke. Terutama Sasuke. Memori akan masa lalunya yang kembali berputar, membuatnya gerah kepada sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini. Namun sayang. Ia juga lengah. Sebuah peluru kecil yang terlontar dari dalam revolver perpaduan hitam dan silver sebagai warnanya, berhasil menembus pertahanan betis Sasuke. Keseimbangannya pun goyah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Itachi mendekati sang adik yang tengah berusaha untuk berdiri dan menyerangnya kembali.

"Berisik."

"Padahal baru saja bertemu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus berpisah lagi," Itachi mengunci tubuh Sasuke. "Ya, berpisah untuk selamanya."

Kedua _onyx_nya terpejam rapat. Betapa memalukan. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata sampai akhirnya belum bisa membunuh Itachi seperti janjinya dulu. Dan kini? Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Hei! Bukankah memalukan jika ingin menembak lawan yang sedang terluka? Terlebih lagi kau anggota Akatsuki." ujar sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan suara letupan senjata api berjenis _uzi_.

Itachi menghindar, "Siapa kau?"

"Maaf kalau kau tidak mengenalku," sosok pemiliki suara itu mulai menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. "_Konbanwa_! Namaku Sakura Haruno. Seorang _hunter_ amatiran yang hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil di kota ini. Salam kenal Itachi-san, Sasuke-san." ujarnya yang ternyata seorang perempuan dengan sangat percaya diri. Ia meletakkan uzi kesayangannya pada salah satu bahunya.

"Kau—yang tadi pagi—" ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

"He? Memang kapan kita pernah bertemu? Wah senang sekali aku bisa dikenal oleh salah seorang anggota Uchiha." gadis itu, Sakura, tertawa senang.

"Kau menggangguku, bocah. Cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan mati." ancam Itachi yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura takut.

"Hei, hei. Sombong sekali kau. Aku tahu jenis senjata apimu itu revolver yang berbeda dari revolver kebanyakan. Tapi jangan pernah remehkan uzi-kun ini ya?" ujarnya seraya menodongkan senjatanya pada Itachi.

"Cih."

"Siap? Mulai!" Sakura mulai menembakkan beberapa timah panas dari senjata api yang ia panggil _uzi-kun_ tersebut. Kecepatan peluru itu terlalu luar biasa, sekalipun bagi seorang anggota Akatsuki seperti Itachi. Da benar saja. Baru beberapa kali beradu, dada dan bagian kaki Itachi sudah tertembus timah panas milik Sakura.

"Sial," geram Itachi. "Akan kubalas kau lain kali!" bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi menghilang bersama dengan sekawanan gagak yang terbang rendah di sekitar mereka.

"Membosankan. Ini berakhir terlalu cepat." ujar Sakura. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan darah.

"Kenapa—menolong?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

"_Tomodachi_." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengobati Sasuke.

"Teman? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu gadis beryukata putih." balas Sasuke. Pandangan dari kedua _onyx _nya mulai mengabur ketika ia menatap wajah Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku ingin mencari teman."

"Begitu," Sasuke berusaha menjaga kedua matanya agar tidak tertutup. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sakura Haruno." jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Sakura—Haruno." Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

~ To be continue ~


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter:

"Kenapa—menolong?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

"_Tomodachi_." Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengobati Sasuke.

"Teman? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu gadis beryukata putih." balas Sasuke. Pandangan dari kedua _onyx _nya mulai mengabur ketika ia menatap wajah Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku ingin mencari teman."

"Begitu," Sasuke berusaha menjaga kedua matanya agar tidak tertutup. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Sakura Haruno." jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Sakura—Haruno." Sasuke pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Change My Life

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Change My Life © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning**: AU, OOC, and character death))

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke. Ayo cepat bangun! Nanti kau ditinggal kakakmu lagi." Sebuah suara dengan lembutnya membangunkan Sasuke kecil dari mimpi indahnya.

"5 menit lagi, bu~" balasnya. Ia kembali menarik selimut yang sempat diturunkan oleh sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal."

"Jangan, kak!" kalimat itu dengan suksesnya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Buru-buru ia membasuh badannya dengan air dingin agar terlihat lebih segar. Setelah itu, ia menyambar sebuah roti beroleskan selai cokelat yang sebelumnya telah dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

"Aku berang—"

"Jangan lupa bekalmu." sang ibu mengingatkan.

"Oh iya!" buru-buru Sasuke kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengambil bekalnya. Setelah berpamitan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia pun menemui Itachi, kakak kandungnya.

"Kau terlambat. Akan kuhukum kau nanti." ujar Itachi seraya berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Tidak apa! Asalkan dengan hukuman itu aku bisa bertambah kuat!"

_Part. II_

Past

Ini adalah sebuah hutan kecil namun cukup rindang yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha bersaudara itu. Pepohonan disini menjaga mereka berdua agar tidak tersengat sinar matahari yang semakin membakar kulit belakangan ini. Selain itu, pepohonan yang ada juga bisa menjadi media mereka untuk berlatih.

Itachi terlihat sibuk memasang beberapa target pada beberapa pohon yang akan menjadi penyangga objek latihan tembak mereka. Sementara Sasuke asyik menyibukkan dirinya untuk melihat beberapa koleksi senjata api milik sang kakak.

"Yang ini keren sekali~" puji Sasuke pada sebuah senjata api berwarna hitam kelam.

"Lucifer. Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Bolehkah?" kedua mata Sasuke berbinar senang.

"Tentu," Itachi menggantungkan perkataannya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. "Asalkan kau berhasil melakukan apa yang kuajarkan padamu pagi ini." Itachi melempar sebuah apel tepat pada arah sasaran tembaknya. Ia menembak apel tersebut dan membuat biji buahnya terpisah dan menempel sempurna pada sasarannya itu.

"Cepat lakukan hal tadi dengan lucifer itu."

"Iy—a." Sasuke berusaha mengangkat senjata baru pemberian kakaknya yang notabene memiliki massa yang cukup berat.

Itachi menahan tawanya menatap ekspresi sang adik yang kesulitan mengangkat senjatanya.

"Jangan ditertawakan!" Sasuke memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti untuk memprotes sikap Itachi.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf." nyatanya Itachi masih belum berhasil mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku bisa! Lihat ini!" Sasuke melempar sebuah apel dengan arah yang sama dengan sasaran seperti yang dilakukan Itachi tadi.

"He-hei! Sasuke!"

_DHUAAAR!_

Sasaran tidak kena. Peluru terlontar percuma. Sementara Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang akibat dorongan dari senjata itu.

"Makanya jangan berlaga bisa." masih dengan tertawa, Itachi membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Makanya ajari aku. Hu-hu-huaaaa~" tanpa terpikirkan oleh Itachi, Sasuke menangis. Menangis karena tak sanggup menahan sakit akibat dorongan senjata itu. Namun anehnya, sikap Sasuke ini membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Itachi.

"Iya, iya. Dasar cengeng!" Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas.

Mereka kembali memulai latihan mereka dengan serius. Itachi mengajarkan hal yang mendasar mengenai lucifer kepada Sasuke. Mulai dari cara memegang, membidik sasaran, dan menembakkan pelurunya. Semuanya ia ajarkan sampa sang adik mengerti betul bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

x.X.x

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Kawanan burung juga mulai kembali ke sarang mereka. Begitu juga dengan para manusia. Mereka mulai kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka dari aktivitas yang membuat kepala penat hari ini.

Itachi dan Sasuke juga. Dalam gendongan Itachi, Sasuke tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah berlatih hari ini.

"Dasar merepotkan." gumam Itachi menahan kesal. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah adiknya yang tengah terlelap dengan pulasnya.

'Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau bisa menggunakan senjatamu di jalan yang benar.' ujar Itachi dalam hatinya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit yang sudah mulai tertelan oleh gelap malam.

"Itachi." panggil sebuah suara.

"Siapa itu?" Itachi langsung menatap sosok pria yang memanggil namanya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Ini aku," perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas. "Madara Uchiha."

x.X.x

Api. Dimanapun yang terlihat api. Tempat ini sudah seperti neraka yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Ayah! Ibu!" seorang anak kecil berambut _raven_ sibuk membangunkan kedua orang tuanya yang terkulai tak bernyawa pada lantai rumah mereka yang juga ikut terbakar kobaran api tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." seorang pria lainnya muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam bermotif awan merah, ia menodongkan senjatanya pada anak kecil tadi, Sasuke.

"Kenapa kakak melakukan ini semu—"

"Bencilah aku." satu kalimat yang mampu membuat mulut Sasuke menganga.

"Bencilah aku seumur hidupmu."

"Mana mung—" hanya suara letupan senjata dan kibaran angina panas dari jubah itu yang berhasil ia ingat untuk terakhir kalinya.

x.X.x

Cahaya mentari pagi yang berhasil memasuki ruangan tidur Sasuke melalui celah-celah jendela berbingkai putih yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan udara luar, berhasil membuat pria tampan ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan kedua bola matanya dari balik kelopak matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti iris _onyx_nya kembali terlihat. Dan mulai menyesuaikan dengan jumlah cahaya yang masuk.

"Dimana?"

"Kau sudah bangun? _Ohayou_!" sapa Sakura. Gadis yang telah menolongnya kemarin.

"Pagi." Sasuke berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk terduduk di atas ranjang tempatnya terbaring tadi.

"Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau memimpikan sebuah hal yang buruk?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas. Ia mengusap-ngusap rambut _raven_ milik Sasuke dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan.

"Tidak. Ya—hanya kenangan masa lalu." akhirnya Sasuke berkata dengan jujur.

"Maaf." Sakura merasa tidak enak telah mengingatkan kejadian buruk yang pernah menimpa Sasuke dulu kala.

"Tidak apa," Sasuke telah berhasil untuk memposisikan dirinya terduduk sepenuhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Ya?"

Sasuke mengambil lucifer hitam miliknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menodongkannya tepat di kepala Sakura, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tentangku dan kakakku?"

~ To be continue ~

A/N: Akhirnya update! #gelundungan Karena bosen di rumah, dan gregetan untuk mengapdet fict ini, langsunglah saya mengapdetnya. Maaf banget kalau updatenya kelewat lama. Saya punya penyakit lupa jalan cerita. #plak!

Aah, gak mau banyak omong lagi. Sekian dari Ry-chan. Mohon maaf apabila ini pendek dan terdapat banyak kesalahan. Reviewnya ditunggu ya~


End file.
